Sergeant Antieve
Sergeant Antieve is a Breton member of Evermore City Guard. Interactions A City in Black Leading the Stand Dialogue ;A City in Black "I tell you, things grow darker here by the damn hour! Reachmen are right down there! Came in by boat, took the lighthouse, and now they're crawling up in the woods to assess our defences. And our orders are to just sit here and watch!" :Why don't you attack? "Captain Hjurrun's fought the bastards' leader before——Strastnoc. He says we're outmatched and we have to just wait them out. I say the captain's a few links shy of a full chain. With our defenses weakened, we can't risk waiting!" ::Is there anything I can do to help? "Absolutely! Captain's ordered us to hold back, but not you ... and he did say we need more outside help. Morale's been down in the dungheap since King Eamond died. If you can lop off this Strastnoc's head, it'd be an inspiration to the men." :::All right. I'll bring back his head. "I won't lie to you, friend. Things are grim. The king and his heirs are dead, our forces decimated. Crows are everywhere. People have lost hope. Bring Strastnoc's head to Captain Hjurrun at the south gate. That'll be a big win for us." ::::Who's ruling the kingdom? "The king's brother, Duke Renchant. He's at least acting as regent right now. Should've been Queen Arzhela who took over, but she's ... not been herself. Understandable after losing her husband and her children, but the people miss her." :::::The people don't like the duke? "I wouldn't say thhat. They just don't know him. Renchant's doing the best he can with what he's got. He's taking action. He's the one who put Captain Hjurrun in charge of the defenses. I'm trying not to hold that against him though." ::::You don't think Captain Hjurrun knows what he's doing? "I shouldn't talk bad about the captain. He's probably the right man for the job. He's a Nord, and he's fought Reachmen before. With most of our officers dead, the duke only had so many options, and we had to have someone new." :::::What happened to the old guard captains? "Sir Jarnot? Poor old sot. He was escorting Princess Elara when she got ambushed and killed. Jarnot would've been better off if he had died there too. I thought the queen was going to have him executed. He got off lucky, really." ::::Where did all the crows come from? "Beats the Oblivion out of me. Ever since King Eamond died, they've been showing up all over the city. With all their cackling, it's a damn plague. Creepy too. They're just sitting there watching us. It's like they've come to see us all die." ;Leading the Stand "Look here! If it isn't Strastnoc's bane! Have you come down to lop off a few more Reachmen heads? There are plenty to go around down these parts." :The queen sent me to see how I can help. "Smart woman. Damn glad she's back in charge. Who'd have thought Duke Renchant was going to sell us all out? Guess he got what was coming to him. We've got Reachmen to worry about now. Captain Gaercroft's in charge here—you should talk to him." If approached again: "I'm expecting you to come back here with at least a few Reachmen heads hanging from your belt. We can mount them on the city walls. I wonder what Captain Hjurrun did with old Strasnoc's head … we should get that one up too." :You know Captain Hjurrun is dead, right? "No, but damn! That stupid Nord. He was in on Duke Renchant's plan, wasn't he? I had a feeling. Well, I guess he got what was coming to him." :The queen's going to promote you to Lieutenant. "She said that? Well I'll be an Argonian's uncle! I thought I'd be Sergeant forever. Maybe I can afford that new mace after all … assuming we beat the Reachmen and the queen stays true to her word. I trust her though." Quotes ;Leading the Stand *''"Where are those scouts?"'' Appearances * Category:Online: Bretons Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Evermore Characters Category:Online: Quest Givers